


Give The Devil His Due

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, let my cowboys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: In which Arthur Morgan meets a woman with vengeance in her veins and sadness in her eyes.





	Give The Devil His Due

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

The vengeance of a mother knows no bounds.

Micah Bell should have known better than to take your daughter from you that fateful day. But Micah was a fool, a fool who thought that he could get away with taking the thing you loved most. He was wrong. The moment your beautiful daughter was taken from this world you swore that you would get revenge, even if it destroyed you in the process. 

Tracking down Micah wasn’t hard, but you didn’t want to get too close to the gang that he had joined. You didn’t have to wait long for the perfect opening. He had gone out with just one other member from his gang. He wouldn’t be returning.

You quickly pulled your horse to a stop in front of the two men. Something that looked like fear resonated in Micah’s eyes but was quickly replaced by anger. “Move lady!” Micah shouted while the other outlaw said nothing. The other outlaw had beautiful blond hair and wore a blue shirt. 

“Do you remember me?” you asked him coldly as you pointed your shotgun at him. He said nothing. “Do you remember how you killed my daughter?” tears were pricking at the corners of your eyes. Micah’s eyes widened. 

“What she talkin’ ‘bout, Micah?” The other outlaw asked, his eyes widened with shock and disgust?” 

“She’s lying!” Micah hissed. “Can’t you tell, Morgan?” Micah pulled his gun out, hoping to scare you off, but he only made you angrier.

“Shut the hell up. You know damn well what you did to my poor baby girl.” You cried out. “Do you remember what I promised to do when I found you?” Micah audibly swallowed. “I said that I’d leave your corpse so shot up that they wouldn’t be able to identify you.” you threatened him.

“You don’t scare me, lady-” Micah began to speak but you cut him off.

“My name is Y/N L/N. My daughter’s name was Y/D/N. She was a sweet girl, so why did you do it?” you asked, tears now flowing freely down your face. You didn’t give him time to answer as you began to rapidly fire at him. Micah felt a sudden pain, and then nothing at all.

The other outlaw jumped and pulled out his guns on reflex, “That was quite somthin’.” he said gently.

“You ain’t gonna kill me?” You asked him, still crying as you holstered your gun.

“Why should I?” the outlaw asked, “From what I just heard it sounds that bastard had it comin’.”

“Who are you?” You asked quietly.

The outlaw hesitated for a moment, “Arthur Morgan. What exactly did Micah do to you?”

You sighed sadly, “About a year ago he tried to rob my house.” you began. 

Arthur interrupted you, “And you ain’t had a man to protect ya?” he asked curiously. The mention of your previous lover made you furious, but you knew it wasn’t Arthurs intention to upset you.

“He was an outlaw like yourself, he visited me an Y/D/N, every once and awhile. He just wasn’t there when I needed him to be,” you explained. Arthur nodded and you continued your sad story. “Anyway, Micah robbed us for ten dollars, and killed my baby girl, even after I gave him the money.” you chuckled painfully at the memory.

“Shit… I’m sorry.” Arthur replied quietly. “Why don’t you come with me?” Arthur suggested.

“Why would you want that?” you questioned. 

Arthur scratched the back of his neck shyly, “Well you just killed one of ours so we need a new member. And we can help you track down your old flame.” Arthur explained.

You thought for a moment before agreeing, If only to find the man who had let you and your daughter down. “Lead the way, Mr. Morgan,” you smirked.


End file.
